


Night Will Fall

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kyra Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Admiral Armitage Hux, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Tone, Emperor Kylo Ren, Female Friendship, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, POV Armitage Hux, POV Original Character, Past Kylo Ren/Rey, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Planet Destruction, Reylo Baby, Space Opera, Strong Original Trilogy vibes, Town Destruction, Warnings May Change, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In an alternate universe where a night on Ach-To became something more, Rey and Kylo Ren conceived a daughter, Kyra. Nineteen years later, Kyra is living on the marine planet of Navar — of course, that’s before she’s drawn into the fight against Kylo Ren, her father.





	1. Re-Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from the poem from the Doctor Who episode “A Good Man Goes To War”. Great episode.

Admiral Armitage Hux didn’t look forward to speaking with Emperor Ren, and that was an understatement. As violent and volatile as he was immature and stupid, he was far from fit to lead the Empire of Ren, and that was an understatement. In an ideal galaxy, he, Hux, would be Emperor, but he supposed he couldn’t be nearly as lucky.

The throne room was vast, painted black as opposed to the blood red that the late Supreme Leader Snoke had favored, and Emperor Ren sat on his throne, perched almost like a strange bird there, looking down at Hux. Then, “Why have you disturbed me, Admiral?”

Hux prickled with irritation, but said, “The weapon is in its final stages, my Lord,” and even the word left a truly rotten taste in his mouth. “I believe it’s time to use it. The Resistance will have nowhere to hide.”

”Even vermin will find another hole,” Ren rumbled.

”You doubt?”

”I believe,” Ren said, “The only thing we will use it on is a Resistance fleet. No more, no less.”

Hux sneered at him. “Getting sentimental now? You never had doubts before. Is it the girl? Or perhaps Admiral Dameron? You were always fond of them both...”

He felt an invisible hand constrict around his throat. Even reaching up to his throat as if to wrench it away, he hated Ren. He glared up at Ren, before Ren lazily flicked his wrist and let Hux go.

”Do you have any other questions, Admiral?” Ren said.

”None,” Hux said. He almost hoped that Ren could sense the depths of the sheer hatred that he had for the so-called Emperor of the galaxy.

”Good. Now get out of my sight.”

Hux did. As he left, he contemplated how he would kill Ren. He could always take the Malak route, shooting Ren on his ridiculous flagship. But not yet. As much as he hated Ren, he had to bide his time. Yes. Patience. He was now fifty-three, and more than anything, he knew the value of patience.

***

Hux’s remark shouldn’t have struck a nerve as it did, but here Kylo Ren was, trying to regain himself. And by regain himself, he meant getting up to go to his meditation chamber. There was unfortunately nothing in sight to throw or break, but he could slash up some things in the meditation chamber.

He did it. He slashed up the meditation chamber, the walls, even as images of the scavenger girl, the lost pilot, filled his mind. They both should have meant nothing, been nothing to him. They were the opposite of that.

It was long after the anger cleared, began to simmer more than anything else, that Kylo stepped back to examine his handiwork. Long gashes from his lightsaber ran down the walls, making it seem more like the lair of a monster than a meditation room.

Kylo supposed it was appropriate. They called him a monster, so a monster he became.

It was getting into a meditative position that he drew upon a seemingly bottomless pit of anger. Everyone who had hurt him, even members of his family, even people he had loved, in a way. He hated, and hurt, and it gave him power, just enough.

 _Wait_.

There was an awakening. So much like last time. Too much like last time. Not on Jakku, this time, but a marine planet. Navar. It was a tentative presence, but nonetheless, it shone bright.

He stood, walked into his throne room. And he saw his apprentice, Mara Ren, crossing into the room, a woman with a formidable build, clad in the same armor as the other Knights of Ren. She made for a more than worthy successor as the Master of the Knights of Ren, truly.

”You felt it too?” she said.

”Yes. Prepare to depart, Mara Ren. You will find that girl. Capture her if possible. Kill her if you can’t.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Mara bowed and left, and Kylo watched her leave. He would not have some upstart challenge the position he had earned. Not if he had anything to say about it.


	2. Storms Come Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our heroine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Mara Ren, this is not the same Mara Jade of the EU. I’m mostly speculating on what Keri Russell’s character will be like. Also, her order to Captain Terminus is a bit of a Firefly reference. There’s going to be quite a few Firefly vibes throughout this story, I have a feeling.

“Looks like a storm up there.”

Even as Peg spoke, Kyra looked up at the growing stormclouds that threatened to grow even more ominous. That threatened to bring thunderstorms, or worse. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes (even tied up, it refused to cooperate) and looked up at the dark skies. 

“Easy, Peg,” she said. “We can always go back inside if we have to.”

”Yeah.” Peg sighed. “Guess it’s just...if we get in trouble, we’re in trouble, guaranteed.”

They’d already filled their buckets with fish, anyway. Kyra found, at times, that it wasn’t just a job that she’d taken on to make sure her family got enough to eat. It was oddly calming, being by the ocean. Especially since those nightmares she kept having. 

There was a man. A man with black, curly hair, a lot like Kyra’s in a way, and a scar almost bisecting his face. And he was hunting her, ruthlessly, relentlessly, even as she tried in vain to fight back...

Kyra was always relieved that it was nothing more than a dream. At least, she hoped. Then again, dreams were just dreams. No more, no less. They were things your mind made up. 

Peg spoke even as they headed into the market. There were families with their children, beings of different species talking about the different catches they’d had. “You okay?”

Kyra nodded. “Just tired. Didn’t sleep well last night.”

Peg sighed. “I know the feeling. I mean, after that news report...” She shook her head. “But it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it, except protest where I can. And hope that our mad monarch — ”

“Not in public, Peg.”

”Sorry.” Peg sighed. “Just really...makes me angry.”

In the end, Kyra supposed she couldn’t blame her.

***

They were out of hyperspace. Mara Ren could feel it. Navar was a small marine world, unimportant until now, at least, and considering they were harboring a threat to the Emperor, it was no longer unimportant. 

Even mentioning it to Admiral Hux, she could swear that the man had a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Shall we raze them?”

”Not yet,” Mara said. “We still have yet to find the girl.”

***

What came out of hyperspace as the two girls made their way through the market was worse than a storm. 

It was a whole fleet of ships. Ships from the Empire of Ren, ready to destroy just about everything. Among them...

”That’s Mara Ren’s ship!” Kyra said. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Peg said. “I think we’re in a lot of trouble, Kyra.”

Kyra sighed. “That’s one way to put it.”

It was then that the ship began to touch down. Kyra’s mind was all but assaulted with thoughts and impressions — all honed to a single purpose, to find _her_. 

She had to run. 

“Peg,” she said, “We’ve got to go. Get our parents, run for it.”

Peg snorted. “Obviously.”

They ran in that moment. Kyra could swear that she could run forever. She could run so far and run so much, and she wasn’t going to stop until she found her parents. 

She froze the moment that she got to the house. A shuttle had landed, and stormtroopers after stormtroopers had streamed towards the house. Too many of them. Her parents were there. 

“Leave them alone!” Kyra didn’t know what exactly she could accomplish by yelling at stormtroopers, of all people, to leave her parents alone, but she could at least try. 

At least it distracted the stormtroopers long enough to look over at Kyra. Kyra didn’t know how she could take on a whole battalion of stormtroopers, but she could at least try. Just to save her parents. 

Her mother looked at her in shock. Then, “Kyra, get out of here. Save yourself. The Empire’s here.”

”I know.” Kyra said. 

Her mother nodded. “I’ve got a blaster. I can hold them off. At least buy you some time.”

The leader of the stormtrooper battalion spoke then. “Set for stun. Don’t kill the girl. Kill the others.”

”Save yourself, Kyra,” her father said. “You and Peg.”

Kyra nodded. Tears were already brimming in her eyes. “I love you,” she said. “Both of you.”

Her father didn’t say anything. Just a nod. Her mother nodded too, and said, “Run!”

Kyra ran. 

She dodged blaster bolts, she and Peg running towards the nearest ship. Across Navar, others were already sounding the alarm to evacuate. They ran, and finally, they reached the loading ramp of one of the ships. 

The ship’s captain, no doubt, turned to Kyra. “You two okay?”

”My parents...told me to run,” Kyra said. “I’m so sorry.”

”Get on board, both of you,” the captain said softly. “The stormtroopers will get you both if we delay.”

Kyra nodded. She and Peg got on board, and the ship lifted off, just in time for Kyra to feel...to practically _feel_ the sheer mixture of hatred and desire for destruction swirling in her head that wasn’t her own. 

***

Mara Ren looked at the departing ship that had already hit atmosphere and she knew what she had to do. Sending a message to the Resistance and all others across the galaxy that no matter what they did, resisting the Empire was ultimately the worst thing they could do. 

Besides, they deserved it. All of them. Murderers, traitors, savages, thieves. They deserved to burn, in the name of the Empire. 

“Ma’am?” The leader of the stormtroopers, Captain Terminus, turned to look at her. Terminus wasn’t particularly tall; he was average, but he was ruthless nonetheless. “What of the village?”

”Burn it,” Mara said. “Burn the lands and boil the seas if you must. Send the Resistance a message.”

She could imagine Terminus having a savage grin under his mask as he spoke. “As you command, Lady Ren.”

And even seeing the lands and seas on fire, Mara knew that the Resistance would see the results, and know that their fight was for nothing. 

 


End file.
